


The Edge

by Khateeah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Blood, Brother Feels, Character Death, Death, Escapism, Grief/Mourning, Honor, Incest, Last Kiss, Loyalty, M/M, Misery, Original Character(s), Promises, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji employs his childhood friend and loyal member of the Shimada Clan to carry out his last wishes: to take his life, so Hanzo doesn’t have to, and to take Hanzo’s life as well, so neither brother will ever be without the other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this beautiful fan art by doritobutter.tumblr.com](http://doritobutter.tumblr.com/post/147982102195). Written with permission from the artist.
> 
>  
> 
> Features Khai, my Overwatch OC, because my original line of thought that inspired this (other than being blown the fuck away by feels) was "how on earth did Genji manage to get that huge sword through the both of them??"
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you fucking ki–”

“ _You swore it!_ ” Genji’s voice broke under the force of his cry, fat tears cascading down reddened cheeks. “You swore! To me, to _us!_ ” 

“ _WHY?!_ ” Khai’s enraged scream matched every bit of the depraved desperation behind Genji’s tearful command. It was true. He’d sworn his alliegance to the Shimada Clan every bit as much as his father, and his father before him. It was Hanzo’s word he obeyed now - and Genji’s, for at least in this case, the brothers’ desire was mutual. 

They desired death. Suicide was not an option. So they’d chosen Khai, loyal to a fault, to deliver the single, killing blow. 

“You owe me that much. You won’t have to live with this - you’ll be gone! But I will, and if I am to continue to uphold my vow; if I am to… to _live on_ in your honor, you will tell me! _Why there is no other choice?!_ ”

It was Hanzo’s voice that sounded next. Calm and controlled - the perfect balance to the wild terror that gripped Genji and left his heart thrashing like a rabid, cornered beast.

Fitting. 

“Genji is going to die. Whether it be by my hand, as is my charge; or yours, or some lowly assassin sent to see it through if I should fail. If he dies by my hand, I will not be able to follow him. If he dies by yours… and I with him… we will cross over together. Live on, together…” 

Absently, Khai realized at some point his face, too, had been drenched in tears. 

“I’m sorry you have to do this.” 

Khai laughed. For the first time in the two decades he’d spent inseparable at Genji’s side, this was the first time he’d heard Hanzo apologize for anything. 

He glanced down at the handle of the blade he held clutched in his hands, his knuckles white; hands trembling more violently than they’d ever done. This was more than surreal - this was a nightmare. A living, breathing, mortal nightmare; and Khai, bound by honor above all else, could do nothing to change its course. 

And if what Hanzo said was true, then perhaps this _was_ for the best. 

Khai choked out a strangled, ugly sob at the thought. He was helpless - utterly helpless to save the man he loved; the men who, when faced with a fatal choice that threatened to divide them forever, desired instead to die together, as one.

Two souls, bound by fate in life, and in death. 

Khai’s brow knitted tightly in rage, and he raised the sword, twitching hands and fingers barely able to keep their grip. He said nothing, only a strangled whimper escaping his throat. His gaze, blurred by tears, locked immovably on the fuzzy figures of his best friend and his brother as the two embraced, one last time. 

And they kissed. 

Slow and sweet and passionate, the brothers’ mouths locked together in one final, fevered kiss. Hot tongues slid and pressed together - the dragons’ last dance; swollen lips and teeth nipping and grasping hungrily, desperately, seeking the infinite union that would carry their souls, as lovers and brothers both, to the great beyond. 

Khai moved behind Hanzo, and struck. 

He struck in the only way he could, lunging forward and driving the long, curved blade clear through Hanzo’s back and into Genji’s chest. Almost frictionless, the blade never slowed, bursting through Genji’s back and halting only when the hilt pressed flush against Hanzo’s spine. 

Their kiss never stopped - broken only briefly by Genji’s sharp, agonized cry, Hanzo fisted his hands in his hair and pulled him close, preventing his little brother from falling back and free of the blade that bound them now, eternally as one. For every bit Hanzo’s expression was ravenous and fierce, Genji’s was almost peaceful. He was drowning, willingly, in the agony of tumbling over the edge, his elder brother in tow and freed from the burden that crushed him. Together, they faced the finality of an end Genji had never thought could come. 

Blood soon took the place of air in their lungs. Wet, choked coughs threatened to force their mouths apart, but Genji wouldn’t have it. With weak and fumbling fingers he grasped the blade’s hilt and pulled, and the bolt of fresh agony the movement created sent them both crashing to their knees. 

And still, they kissed. 

Slowly; jaws falling slack in the growing darkness, they kissed. 

Forever, they kissed. 


End file.
